1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and a process for refining of hot metal and scrap iron to steel in a bottom-blow steel-making converter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the method of refining the pig iron and/or scrap iron consists of blowing the primary stream of oxygen from the bottom of a steel-making converter. The converter can be of the conventional Thomas type with either conventional oxygen tuyeres or concentric tube gas-shield oxygen injectors. It is, however, desirable to melt larger and larger amounts of steel and also desirable to melt larger amounts of scrap per ton of steel melted. It, also, is desirable to shape the slag formed in the process more rapidly and hence improve efficient removal of sulphur and phosphorus from the molten bath. Further, it is desirable to reduce the amount of fumes and ejections from the bath and hence have a cleaner operation. Also, it is desirable to have a better control of the bath temperature thus reducing the number of heats of molten metal for reblow. It is, therefore, obvious that an improved bottom-blow type of furnace is desirable and this is what the instant invention accomplishes.